Fate
by VongolaXII
Summary: "Nothing happens by chance, my friend... No such thing as luck. There's a meaning behind every little thing. You just have to push deeper to see it." AU 69TYL!18 Slight OC Dedicated to FalsifiedAmorosity for his birthday C:


**Disclaimer: KHR is too awesome for me to own.**

**Claim: Every single ideas here**

* * *

**A/N: Whew. This is officially the longest one shot I did. You must be wondering what's a 6918 fic doing here, but for gift fics I use this account. Dedicated to FalsifiedAmorosity for his birthday. Although it's still 2 days away but I wouldn't know if I have time to post it or not. :) Tanjoubi Omedettou, K-kun! I hope you guys enjoy.**

**[Edited on 11 February 2013]**

* * *

_"Nothing happens by chance, my friend... No such thing as luck. There's a meaning behind every little thing."_

_._

_._

_._

He sighed in frustration. It was already almost evening and the sky was starting to fall dark. Howls of wolves were heard from faraway. He shivered a little as he forced his leg to climb through the mountain. When he reached the top, he heaved a sigh of relief.

_Finally I'm on top of the mountain, I can get help here—_his gaze fell on a small wood house at the right side of the mountain. He squinted and saw that there was light through the windows. Happily, he stalked towards the house carefully as it was already so dark and he could trip on anything.

Knock, knock, knock…!

No answer. He frowned. There were lights, but no resident? He lifts his right hand to knock again when the door swung open suddenly, shocking him. He almost fell forward but managed to balance himself. He looked up and was greeted by the most beautiful sight ever.

A raven with pale complexion, onyx eyes and healthy red lips stood there, staring at him sharply and impatiently. There was no sign of friendliness at all.

"Why are you knocking on my door, herbivore,"

Mukuro blinked. _Herbivore…? But I eat meat too…_, he snapped out when the raven tapped his feet impatiently. The blue haired man smiled politely but the raven was still staring.

"I was wondering, if I could stay—"

"No."

"I haven't said anything," Mukuro frowns.

"But I know what you want to say. No, I will _not_ allow you to stay over for the night in my house." With that, the raven started closing the door, only to be stopped by Mukuro with his legs. Mukuro looked at the raven and they stared at each other for five minutes.

"...Why do you want to stay here?"

"My car broke down,"

"Where's your car?"

"At the feet of the hill," Hibari's eyes bulged. _Is this man crazy? He left his car at the feet of the hills and climb up here, just to ask for a place to stay?! _The raven shook his head in disbelief.

"Why didn't you go home?"

"Well, you see, the tyre was flattened—"

"Fine,"

"What?"

"You can stay here." The skylark said, moving aside to let Mukuro in. He didn't know why he did, but he just did. Hibari rubbed his flawless face. _I'd better not regret this later, _he thought, closing the door when Mukuro was inside.

* * *

Mukuro looked around the house. There was a long red couch in the living room and a bookshelf, a long cabinet with some decorations on it. There was a stair beside the kitchen. Mukuro nodded as he studied the house.

"Stop staring at my house," Hibari snapped. "I don't like it."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Oh, okay." He continued to explore the house and when he was climbing the stairs, Hibari stopped him.

"You can only visit the first and second room. The third room is not for you." the skylark warned, pushing up his glasses with a book in his hands. He was sitting on the couch, reading. Mukuro nodded.

"Sure. By the way, I'm MukuroRokudo."

"Hibari Kyouya."

"Nice name."

"…" Hibari said nothing. He felt that there was no need to reply to that useless compliment.

Mukuro climbed upstairs and turned the knob to the first room. He gasped softly. The room was painted with black—all black, mind you—and there isn't a single stain of white. Well, there _was_, only the doors so that one doesn't bang into it.

The man walked in slowly, examining the room. He stepped on something hard, and bends down. _What's this?_ He thought, picking up the metal. His eyes widened when he saw that it was a knife. What is a knife doing on the floor in this room? Carefully, Mukuro puts back the knife on the floor at its original place so that Hibari did not suspect anything.

After walking around the 'black room'—like what Mukuro called it—he went into the second room, which was much brighter. The walls were painted peach in color, and there was a single size bed at the corner of the room. The bed sheet was light green in color, resulting from the sunlight rays that land on it.

* * *

Hibari turned around when he heard footsteps coming down.

"Saw your room?" he asked slowly.

"Yep," Mukuro answered. "I like the second room."

"Then that's your room for tonight." Hibari said, slapping his book close. Mukuro followed as Hibari walked into the kitchen. The skylark twitched and turned around to face Mukuro.

"Out,"

"I want to help you cook."

"No. I don't allow strangers to touch my things. Now, out." Hibari's voice was stern. Mukuro gave up finally, sulking all the way to the living room. He spotted the book Hibari just read before he went into the kitchen. He leaned over and read the title.

"Twilight—wait, what? Twilight…?" Mukuro's jaw dropped. Of all books, why is Hibari reading _this _book? Mukuro flipped through the pages and threw it back on the living table, clearly disgusted by the book.

Hibari heard the noise and looked out from the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw Mukuro throwing his book on the living table. Hissing, the skylark stormed out with the pans in his right hand.

Paang!

Mukuro winced. He turned around and looked surprised when he saw Hibari standing there with a pan in his hands. Mukuro ducked when Hibari attacked again. Finally, Mukuro held up his hands and surrendered.

"Stop…! What are you doing?" he panted and Hibari leered at him.

"Who ask you to touch my book." It was more of a statement than question. Mukuro blinked.

"It's just a book—"

PAANG!

"If you say it one more time, I'll chase you out." Hibari warned through gritted teeth. Mukuro cringed on the couch, holding his head. _I spent half an hour doing this hairstyle and here he was, hitting me on the head instead of other body parts!_

Hibari gave Mukuro one last glare before walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Oya, you really know how to cook," Mukuro praised, slurping the spaghetti with appetite. "Too bad you're a boy or I'll marry you—"

A spoon filled with spaghetti sauce landed on Mukuro's hair. _Not again?!_ The man groaned. Hibari resumed eating innocently, as if nothing had happened.

"Kyoya,"

"Don't call me that."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"…What do you mean?"

"We've just met for two hours and you've already thrown a pan and a spoon at my hair! Why did you do that?" Mukuro complained, stabbing the spaghetti.

"Stop stabbing," Hibari glared. Mukuro stopped. "And I don't hate you. It's just that your face makes me feel like hitting it."

Mukuro sighed and continued eating.

* * *

After dinner, he checked himself in the mirror. He had spent an hour to wash off the spaghetti stains on his hair, thanks to Hibari's epic spoon-throwing skill._Am I that despicable? _He asked himself, unhappy. Then he went to bed. After 5 minutes, his door swung open suddenly and Mukuro jolted up.

Hibari was standing at the door.

"Yes, Kyoya…?" Mukuro yawned.

"I forget to tell you. _Do not_ come out, no matter what voices you hear. Do I make myself clear?" The skylark said and Mukuro narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Don't ask," Hibari started closing the door. "Have a nice sleep. I hope your pineapple hairstyle gets ruined." Clad. The door clicked softly. Mukuro tilts his head sideways. _Why did he say that?_ As soon as Mukuro lay back on his bed, he heard people screaming.

More accurately, _HibariKyoya_ was screaming.

He heard people scratching the walls, things being thrown to the floor and clothes being ripped. Mukuro lay there, motionless. _Since he told me not to interfere, I will just ignore it, _Mukuro thought and was soon drifted into a long sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mukuro stretched and got out from bed. After cleaning up, he realized he had no clothes. He wanted to shower. So he walked to Hibari's room and knocked on the door. He knocked for five times, and when there was no reply, he walked in.

Mukuro was surprised to see Hibari lying on the floor with cuts everywhere. His long sleeve shirt was pulled up to his arm. Mukuro's heartbeat increased at the scene before him. Although this was not the first time he saw blood and cuts—he was an apprentice in medical—he still cannot cope with this situation.

The man kneeled down beside Hibari and shook him softly.

"Wake up," he called. He tried to ignore the cuts. "Why are you sleeping on the floor? It's cold." Hibari stirred a little. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and they both stared at each other for a few seconds before the skylark struggled away from Mukuro.

"Let me go." He ordered.

"No, you're badly hurt."

"I don't care," Hibari pointed to the door. "Please go out. NOW…!"

Mukuro took a deep breath. He really wanted to help but since Hibari pushed him away, he'll leave. The man stood up slowly and Hibari was still lying on the floor. Mukuro looked around and saw the black wallpaper was ripped off everywhere.

Blood was splattered on the walls and bed sheets. A few ripped clothes lay on the floor. There were pieces of glasses everywhere.

"Did you…get into a fight last night?"

Hibari wiped away blood from his lips. "Sort of,"

"How many were there?"

"One,"

Mukuro looked at Hibari in disbelieve. _The person must be strong,_ he thought. Before going out, he turned to look at Hibari who was trying to get up.

"If he comes again, call my name." Mukuro said and closed the door, leaving Hibari in pitch black. The skylark chuckled bitterly. _If only you know who my rival was, RokudoMukuro,_Hibari thought as he sat on the end of the bed, trying to catch his breath.

_You can never defeat him, Mukuro. Even I, the strongest here, was beaten up so easily. There is no way you could win over him. You'll get yourself killed._

* * *

At breakfast, Hibari approached Mukuro. His cuts were already bandaged. Hibari thrust a phone to Mukuro, and the man arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I want you to leave. Call the workshop and while they repair your car, you can climb down." Hibari said and turned on his heels, only to be held back by Mukuro. The man wrapped his arms around the skylark, inhaling his scene.

"Stop it," Hibari pushed him away. "I'm not gay and we just met. I could sue you—how old are you?" Mukuro laughs.

"Sixteen,"

"What the fuck," Hibari muttered. Mukuro frowned, bending down to meet with Hibari's eyes.

"What?"

"I'm 25 years old, and you're 16 years old. Yet you want to seduce me. I could go to jail." Hibari stated dryly and Mukuro looked amused.

"I wasn't seducing you,"

Hibari glared at him.

"Forget it. Just go home or I'll bite you to death."

"Oya… says the one who was wounded severely." Mukuro said, voice dripping with sarcasms. Hibari leered at the blue haired man. The skylark walked into the kitchen, open the fridge and took out a bottle of milk. Mukuro watched in amusement.

Hibari realized he was being stared at but he decided to ignore Mukuro. He poured the milk into a glass and fried two eggs. After that, he sat down on the dining table and started eating. Mukuro pouted.

"Aren't you going to invite me to eat?"

"No."

Hibari kept on eating until the plate was left with nothing. Mukuro pulled a chair opposite to the skylark and watched as he gulped down the glass of milk. Mukuro swallowed. _God, if I don't have enough self-control, I'll really throw myself on him,_ the man sighed.

His eyes followed Hibari's every movement from washing the plates until hanging the clothes, vacuuming the couch and then currently, Hibari was sitting on the couch, looking annoyed.

"Can't you just call the workshop now, herbivore?"

Mukuro smirked. "Nope, I still want to stay here for a day."

"Go home, kid. Your parents must be looking for you."

"Nah, they don't care much. Furthermore," he leaned closer to Hibari on the couch. "I want to get to know about you more…"

Their faces closed, and Hibari's eyes turned cloudy. Mukuro took the opportunity to kiss the skylark. When their lips met, sparks flew and both of the boys moaned at the pleasure they were giving each other. Mukuro's tongue probe Hibari's lower lips, begging for entrance. The skylark open willingly, and soon they were French kissing each other on the couch.

They broke off the kiss when Mukuro trailed his tongue to Hibari's neck. He sucked on it and licked it like it was a lollipop. Mukuro grinded against Hibari, making the man to gasped at the sudden interaction. Both of his hands wrap around Mukuro, pulling him closer. Mukuro captured Hibari's lips again. Mukuro was pushing Hibari down and down the couch.

Suddenly, Hibari pushed Mukuro away, his face flushed and alarmed. The skylark wriggled away, resulting both of them to fell off the couch. Mukuro winced.

"Why did you do that for?" he complained.

"Go,"

"Huh?"

"I said leave now!" Hibari raised his voice, although he could feel his own tone shaking. "Now…leave."

Mukuro looked confused. Minutes ago, they were kissing each other passionately. Then the next moment, Hibari was pushing him away. Is this a game? The skylark rubbed his face with both hands.

"It shouldn't have happen. The kiss, it shouldn't have," Hibari muttered, but Mukuro heard it.

"It's not forced. You willingly kissed me and so do I."

"I am _not_ willing to kiss you!"

Mukuro stared at Hibari for a long time.

"Sorry," he mumbled slowly and Hibari sighed.

"It's okay. I got carried away, I shouldn't have encouraged you." the skylark said, getting up from the floor and went into his room, leaving Mukuro still sitting on the living room's floor.

* * *

He heard him screaming again. Mukuro got up and tip toed to Hibari's room. He counted to three and turned open the knob. The moment the door swung open, his heartbeat stopped at the sight before him. Hibari was holding a knife with red liquid dripping down from it, and he was scratching the wallpapers, then at himself and then back to the walls. Mukuro felt his blood draining out from his face.

Hibari turned when he sensed someone standing on the door. He growled when he saw Mukuro standing there, motionless. He charged towards Mukuro with the knife—the same knife Mukuro saw yesterday—intending to cut him. Mukuro tried to defend himself but he was cut on the arms before he quickly grab Hibari's wrist.

"Let go of the knife! Let go!" Mukuro ordered sternly.

Hibari growled again, trying to elbow Mukuro but the man pinned him up against the wall and the knife fell to the floor. The sound of knife clanking to the floor filled the atmosphere. Mukuro pinned both of Hibari's wrists on either side of his head.

"Look at me, Kyouya," Mukuro said. Hibari looked away. "Look at me!"

The skylark turned and faced Mukuro slowly, and the man's heart fell when he saw the scars on Hibari's forehead. He leaned and touched his forehead on Hibari's and muttered something which was not audible to Hibari. The skylark tried to squirm away but in vain.

Mukuro pinned his wrists harder, and the skylark wince. His black emotionless eyes slowly turn back into the usual onyx eyes. He relaxed under Mukuro's grip and the other man lets him go eventually. Hibari slid down the wall, sobbing. Mukuro squated down, hugging him.

"Hush," he stroked the skylark's soft hair. "It's okay, tell me. What happened? Where's the guy?" he asked, looking around.

Hibari closed his eyes and inhale sharply. "I am the guy."

"Huh…?"

"My own enemy was myself. The dark side in me…the side that have conquered me since his death,"

"His?"

"Dino Cavallone…"

Mukuro didn't know who Dino was but he said nothing. He continued stroking Hibari's hair and rubbed circles on his back slowly to calm him down. Hibari grabbed Mukuro's collar and laid his head on the man's warm chest. He felt safe all of a sudden.

"He was my boyfriend,"

"I thought you weren't g—never mind, continue."

"We lived together for 10 years. We were together since high school. One day, his father learned about our relationship and forbids it. Thus, he was chased out and he brought me together with him,"

By then, Hibari had already calmed down. His tone was still shaking but better. Mukuro stayed silent, he didn't want to interrupt Hibari's explanation. When Hibari saw Mukuro giving no response, he continues.

"We stumbled upon this house, and decided to stay here. He was a good boyfriend…we lived like husband and wife at that time. He would go out and earn money while I stay home and do what a wife should do. A few years later, a swordsman asked for shelter. It was raining heavily that time. I didn't agree but that idiot still wants the swordsman in,"

Hibari took a deep breath. He was totally so out of his cool character now. He looked like a mess; his raven hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat and his face was stained with tears. Mukuro ease over his left side and sat near to him. Their shoulders touched.

"That night, I heard them quarrelling. Dino told me to stay in the room. As an obedient lover I was, I stayed out. They quarrel until three in the morning. And then I heard the front door slammed closed so I went into Dino's room. Guess what I saw?"

"The swordsman's corpse…?"

Hibari laughed softly. "No, it was Dino's."

Mukuro inhale and hugged Hibari's shoulders firmly. He tried to give the skylark strength to continue talking.

"I didn't know what to do. I stood there, poker face because I don't know what emotion I should put up at that time. He was murdered so badly, his body was cut and bruises were everywhere,"

_No wonder he was scratching the walls just now. And his body…such a dark past, no wonder he became the man he was now._

"I kneeled down beside him, and I saw that he was still breathing."

"_K-Kyoya…" Dino hissed. His wounds hurt. Like a bayonet stabbed into his skin and twisted mercilessly in his skin._

"_Hang on, I'll bring the first aid kit—"_

_Dino grabbed Hibari's hands. "No, it's too late. I-I just…want to tell you. S-Squalo was an assassin…hired by my father….to kill…you," Dino blurted out._

_Hibari's eyes widened. So that was why they were quarrelling?_

"…_Dad wanted me back…and he said if you're gone,I'll surely go back to him." Dino chuckled and more blood flowed out from his mouth. Hibari clamped his lips, panic. "He was so wrong, that old fool. I'd rather die than leaving you because I…I love you…K…Kyoya…"The blonde's hands fell to the ground and his last breath was exhaled out._

_Hibari felt his whole world crumbling down when he stared at the body before him. Dino was dead because of him. Dino had chosen him instead of his father. Dino…loved him. Only then did Hibari realized, he had never uttered even a single love word to Dino._

"I feel so confused and angry," Hibari said and Mukuro kept quiet, not knowing what to say. He'd rather just listen. "He was so stupid. He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have replaced me…he's an idiot!"

Mukuro smiled. "An idiot in love,"

"Shut up." Hibari snapped. Mukuro chortles. Then he stood up, and helps Hibari up.

"So that's why you're cutting yourself?" Mukuro asks carefully.

Hibari nodded slowly. "I was guilty. I thought by doing that, I'll find some temporary peace."

"That room…?"

"It was his room."

"Oh…"

* * *

That night, Mukuro helped Hibari to shower. After that, he bandaged Hibari's wounds and told the skylark to sleep in his room tonight so he could take care of him. Hibari of course, rejected the offer.

"You have to sleep here; I have to make sure you don't do something stupid anymore,"

"Not after what you tried to do to me yesterday."

"I—it was an accident."

"Yeah, right," Hibari snorted. "Move..."

Mukuro blocked Hibari's way and shook his head violently.

"No, you stay here,"

Hibari growled. "I promised you—"

"No, no, no. You sleep here. Final," with that, Mukuro pushed Hibari to the bed but he tripped over his own toes and landed right on Hibari. Their lips met and fireworks erupted. Mukuro realizes Hibari did not push back and took the initiative to continue. He slides in his hungry tongue and Hibari sucked on the boy's tongue. Mukuro groaned when Hibari chews softly on his upper lip.

Mukuro pulled away suddenly, leaving Hibari hanging.

"I'm sorry—"

Hibari pulled Mukuro down again, kissing him hungrily. Mukuro Rokudo, what kind of spell have you cast on me? Why your every movement resembles him? Are you the reincarnation of him? Hibari gasped when Mukuro's right hand moved up to his nipples and pinched it.

_I've just met you for two days, Mukuro. Yet I feel like I've known you for a long time. These familiar touches…except him, no one can give it to me. But why do you seem to possess his touches, his kisses and his warmness?_

Mukuro removed Hibari's shirt slowly and the skylark removed Mukuro's. The blue haired man pulled Hibari up so the skylark was now straddling him. Mukuro looked up and smiled. Hibari blushed a little when he saw Mukuro's mismatched pair of eyes looking at him. He looked away but Mukuro cupped his face, turning his face back to the man's eyes.

"Don't look away, Kyouya. You are really beautiful," Mukuro whispered. "I fell for you the very first time we met at the door." Mukuro pulls Hibari down and captures the soft lips again, sucking on his lower lips. Hibari moaned when he felt Mukuro's hands wandering around his abs, chest, hips and waist.

_You are beautiful, Kyoya…_

* * *

"What are you cooking?" Mukuro wrapped his arms around Hibari's waist. The skylark pushed him away, threatening to pour the hot porridge on Mukuro's hand if he did not let go. The man pulled away hastily, not wanting to risk his hands.

"Ne, Kyoya," Mukuro sat on the dining table. "You're following me back to Tokyo, alright?"

Hibari stopped stirring the porridge.

"No." he said and Mukuro sighed. Mukuro ruffled his own hair carefully, not wanting to ruin his hairstyle.

"Please…? If you stay here you'll be haunted by his shadows forever," Mukuro persuaded. He wanted Hibari to stay at his house, so that he could take care of him.

"No, your parents wouldn't like it." Hibari argued and poured some porridge into two bowls. Mukuro groaned.

"They won't mind. I brought my ex-boyfriend back home a year ago. They were cool with it,"

Hibari said nothing.

"…Please, Kyouya?"

Hibari sighed. He placed the two bowls in front of Mukuro. "If your parents chased me out again like how his father does, I won't hesitate to suicide." Mukuro grinned.

* * *

They arrived at Mukuro's house at five in the evening. After lunch, they called the workshop and repaired Mukuro's flat tyres whilst Mukuro helped Hibari to pack up his stuffs. Mukuro saw Hibari looking forlornly at the house and told Hibari they will visit his house once a week. Hibari agreed.

Daemon and Elena welcomed Hibari like their own son, especially Elena. She was elated when she saw Hibari.

"Aw, look at him! Isn't he adorable?" she caresses Hibari's cheeks. Chrome, Mukuro's sister smiled at Hibari politely. Hibari smiled back slightly. Daemon pulled Mukuro to a corner to have a little 'Father and Son' talk.

"Nufufu, new lover…?"

"Nope, my official boyfriend,"

Daemon smiled and patted Mukuro's shoulder. "He's cute."

"And he's mine," Mukuro glared at his father "Back off." the man laughed heartily.

"Don't worry! I have Elena!" Daemon was still laughing as he went back to join the rest of them at the backyard. Mukuro smiled. So his sudden trip to the mountain had something hidden behind it. It was Dino's soul which made him stay in the house when Hibari chased him out and get know to Hibari's past, eventually taking care of the skylark.

_He might look hard on the outside but he's really fragile, _Mukuro mused, looking happily at Hibari who was chatting awkwardly with Mukuro's family. _I'll take care of you, Hibari Kyouya. I'll continue Dino's job so rest in peace, Dino Cavallone._

_._

_._

_._

**OWARI.**_  
_


End file.
